


Bowling

by Rubymoon_Snape



Category: Voltron: Lion Force (1984)
Genre: Galaxy Garrison, Gen, Keith & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Sneaky Allura, bowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:07:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24354793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubymoon_Snape/pseuds/Rubymoon_Snape
Summary: After a Galaxy Garrison meeting on Earth, the pilots take Allura bowling, only to discover that Allura can whip them all.
Relationships: Allura & Keith (Voltron), Allura & Lance (Voltron), Allura/Keith (Voltron), Keith & Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	Bowling

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Voltron Defender of the Universe.
> 
> Author Note: There is no pairing out right stated, but it could be considered Kallura.

"Bowling"

Lance stretched his arms over his head with a yawn. "Man, I hate these meetings."

"I hear you, Lance, but we needed to be here for this one," Keith replied.

"I know, but that doesn't mean I have to like it."

"Didn't say you had to. I'm just glad that the entire team was able to come." Keith gave Allura a little smile.

"I am the sovereignty of Arus as well as the Blue Lion pilot. I had to come."

"Nanny and Coran didn't look too happy," Pidge pointed out.

"They mean well, but they have to come to terms that I am no longer the little girl they helped raise."

"Since we have the time, I'd love to take the chance to have some downtime," Lance stated.

Keith cocked his head. "You've got something in mind?"

"Sure do."

%%%

The pilots walked into the bowling alley and up to the counter to ask for their shoes. After giving her shoe size, Allura asked, "Why do we need special shoes?"

"These shoes are designed to not ruin the floor of the lanes," Keith replied, picking up the shoes he was given. Once everyone had a pair of shoes, they led the princess to a pair of lanes. Keith led Allura to the seats in front of the lanes, and they put on their shoes. "Now, we need to figure out which bowling ball you need. There are a lot of different weights."

She tried several ones and soon found one that felt comfortable in her hands. She and Keith carried their bowling balls to the ball return and set them down. Keith continued explaining the game to the princess. "The idea is to roll the ball down the lane and knock down the pins that are set up at the end. You have to make sure your ball doesn't end up in the gutter, which are the grooves on the sides of the lane."

Lance laughed. "I remember Sven was the worst bowler I had ever met."

Pidge snickered. "I remember when we went during one of the breaks at the Academy that he struggled to get even 70 points."

"I hadn't thought anyone could have been worse than Hunk in bowling," Lance stated.

"I got a strike once!" Hunk tried to defend himself.

"In a different lane," Lance shot back.

"Anyway, Princess, if you watch us, you should be able to see how to play this game," Keith cut in.

"Or more specifically, watch me and Keith," Lance corrected. "He and I are the best."

Allura stayed in her seat and watched the two boys step up to the ball return. She watched as Keith took his turn first. She was mesmerized by the way he released his ball from the start of the lane. It traveled down the lane with just the tiniest bit of a curve to take down all ten pins at the same time. The smile that lit up Keith's face made it impossible for Allura to take her eyes off of him. He turned around and stepped down off of the lane, letting Lance take his turn. While Lance took his turn, Keith told Allura, "Whenever you're ready, Princess, it's your turn."

Allura smiled. She hadn't told the boys that there was a version of this game on Arus, just called something else. She hadn't realized it until she heard Keith explain the game. She didn't want to tell the boys that she was exceptional at the game...yet. She would tell them after they were done bowling that game but only if they asked about her skill. She picked up her ball and waited for Lance to be done with his turn before she adopted a stance that allowed her to keep her balance. She released her ball, sending it speeding down the lane and knocking down all ten of the pins.

The other four pilots were surprised that Allura got a strike on her first turn but still applauded her. Keith smiled. "Congratulations, Princess. Let's see if you can keep up with us."

As the five Voltron pilots threw bowling ball after bowling ball, it became obvious that Keith was the best bowler on the team. Lance was only a few points behind the commander. Pidge was at least ten points behind Lance, and Hunk was last, but that didn't mean he was horrible. What was surprising was that Allura was beating them all and quite soundly at that.

When Keith and Lance grabbed their balls from the ball return, Lance whispered, "I can't believe she's beating you. Do you think it's beginner's luck?"

Keith snuck a glance at Allura out of the corner of his eyes. "I don't know, but what else could it be?"

While Allura took her turn on the tenth frame, she could hear the rest of the team conversing in whispers about her skill. She decided to put their theories to rest in between throws. She threw her first ball, which gave her a strike. She grabbed her ball when it appeared again in the ball return. "Oh, by the way, boys, it's not beginner's luck." She threw her ball and got a strike. "We have a version on Arus."

Fin


End file.
